More and more auxiliary electronic devices are provided in motor vehicles for facilitating the use of same or making it more pleasant, e.g. location devices and GPS navigation aids, devices for air conditioning the passenger compartment of the vehicle, for electric window opening and closing, devices for viewing and detecting obstacles, or radios.
Such devices are generally controlled by the driver of the vehicle via buttons or a touch screen. For this, they use at least one of their hands, which distracts them from driving the vehicle itself and means that only one of their hands is then available for maneuvering.
In this context, a contactless control device, allowing the user to control an auxiliary device without having to use one of their hands for this is therefore particularly advantageous. Such a contactless control device may, for example, be based on a system of automatic speech recognition thanks to which oral instructions given by the driver for controlling an auxiliary device are identified.
An interface is known from document U.S. Pat. No. 8,442,820 that makes it possible to contactlessly control an auxiliary device present in a motor vehicle. An oral instruction given by a user for controlling such a device is identified by the interface through a method of automatic speech recognition. Such an oral instruction may also be determined by reading the user's lips, i.e. through analysis of images of their lips acquired when they pronounce such an instruction. The interface then combines the two instructions identified by each of these two methods, giving priority to the instruction identified by speech recognition, in order to produce an instruction intended to control such an auxiliary device.